The present invention relates to a garment bag and more particularly to a garment bag which can be used for carrying men's suits or selectively lengthened to carry women's dresses or gowns.
So-called suit or dress garment bags that can be folded for carrying garments while traveling, or unfolded and hung in a closet are known in the art. Although these foldable garment bags provide a convenient way to transport and protect clothing, they are generally sized to hold either men's clothing or women's clothing--not both. Specifically, garment bags designed to hold men's clothing are not long enough to retain women's clothing without creasing the women's longer length clothing. Garment bags designed to hold women's clothing, although capable of holding men's clothing, are bigger than necessary when used for men's clothing and hence waste space and are less easy to handly. Additionally, the smaller length men's clothing can move and therefore crease.
It is desirable to have a single garment bag which can neatly retain either men's or women's clothing.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a garment bag which can be used for either men's clothing or selectively lengthened for women's clothing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a garment bag which is attractive in appearance and easy to use.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide such a garment bag which is no more expensive than present garment bags.